FTO03 Ferris Wheel
by Miz Em
Summary: Part of the Fic to Order thread. Don decides to take Colby and David to a carnival to destress...


Another FTO, this one requested by aussiesarbear

**characters- **Don, Colby and David  
**setting- **At a Carnival/Fair  
**situation- **The guys are at a Carnival/Fair, it is after a fairly stressful case and they decided to do something fun and childish to destress.  
**mood- **Starts a bit tense, then as they relax the mood becomes light.  
**reference (this is the word)- **Ferris Wheel  
**required- **One of the guys has to be afraid of the Ferris Wheel, give a reason why. The word cryptoscopophilia (the urge to look through the windows of homes you walk past) has to be used, the guy who is afraid of the Ferris Wheel faints, and says this when he comes to, he then has to explain himself.

-----

Don glanced at Colby through the rear view mirror. The younger agent looked exhausted, and the dark look in those hooded eyes meant he was still brooding over the case. A soft sigh in the passenger seat drew Don's eyes to David. He had his head in his hands.

They were returning to the office after a raid on a serial killer's home. No more horrific than any other serial killer. Don sighed to himself as he realized what he'd just thought. Just another serial killer. It was one thing to distance himself, but he didn't ever want to become inured to the horrors of his job.

"You did good, guys. We all did."

His words seemed to rouse both agents from their thoughts. Don was glad to see some of the weariness lift from Colby's face.

"Well, at least we got there in time to get the guy before he killed his latest victim." Colby closed his eyes, pushing back the fear. "She looked just like Keeley." His eight year old daughter.

The whispered words decided it for Don. He pulled off the freeway.

David looked at him in surprise, "That's not the way back to the office."

"Good to know you still have sharp observation skills," Don couldn't help grinning at a surprised David. Even Colby was sitting up with interest. "We're going to a carnival."

"A carnival!" Colby looked at Don like he'd never seen him before. "Oh God, not one of those travelling roadside ones?"

"Yep. Good to know you've hung on to your deductive skills. I do have the best team at the FBI." Don was laughing now, at the expressions on both agents faces. "I'll even spring for funnel cakes and cotton candy."

"Gee, thanks, Dad." David's tone was wry, but his eyes had lit up like it was Christmas.

Despite the fact that it was a weekday afternoon, the little carnival was busy. Don grinned when he heard a little boy trying to wheedle his mother into buying him a balloon. And his eyes lit with anticipation when Colby offered to win a stuffed toy for a shy little girl. His eyes clouded a little when he realized why Colby was doing it. She was a pale child, and bald under her baseball cap. Cancer, he thought sadly, or leukemia.

"2 bean bags for a $2.00, sir. Knock over all six cans with them, and you get this small stuffed toy. 6 bean bags for $4.00. Knock over 2 sets of six cans for the medium toy, and 3 sets of six cans for a large toy."

Colby grinned at the girl, "Pick out a large toy, sweetie." He looked at a jeering David with a curl of his lip. "You can get her a balloon after I knock them all over."

"You're on!" David retorted.

Don's eyes widened when the first beanbag toppled all six cans in the first set. His interest sharpened, as did the onlookers, while more gathered to watch him.

"There's no way!" David was shocked as the second beanbag also toppled all six cans in the second set. Colby's self satisfied smirk was enough to make David throw in another balloon and a ride on the carousel. David laughed when the next beanbag only took off the top can.

But Colby was unperturbed. "I have the rest of the bean bags to do this, right?" The carnival operator nodded in amusement. He'd seen their badges and guns, he wasn't about to say no. Especially since the toy was going to a sick child. "Watch this, David. This one will just take off the top right can." Everyone cheered when he managed it.

David looked at him in disgust, "Quit showing off and just do it already."

Colby laughed and took down the rest of the cans with the next beanbag. "Spoilsport." He turned to the little girl and smiled to see her eyes shining with excitement. "Have you picked out the toy you want, sweetie?" She nodded eagerly while her mother thanked him. "And don't forget he owes you two balloons and a carousel ride." He watched her leave with stuffed toy and balloons in tow. "This was a great idea, Don. I feel better already."

"You'll both feel even better after we get on the Ferris Wheel." Don was already heading in that direction. The other two had to trot to catch up with him.

"Ferris Wheel. Do we have to?"

Both David and Don looked at Colby in surprise. He looked... uncertain.

"Come on! A macho man like you couldn't possibly be afraid of a ride!" David cracked up when Colby looked distinctly green.

He swallowed hard as Don and David shoved him into the line. "I'm going to do this," he thought to himself as he set his jaw with determination.

They each rode in a separate carriage. Don went first, then Colby, with David pulling up the rear. Colby heard their laughter. He fixed his gaze resolutely on a point in the distance. "Breathe," he told himself, his fingers gripping the safety bar so tightly his knuckles were white. By the time he got off the ride, all he could see was a dark haze. He stumbled out of the carriage towards Don.

"Oh, Jesus, he's passed out!" David hurried to Don who had managed to grab hold of Colby before he hit the ground. Between the two men, they dragged Colby's dead weight to a bench. "Man, who knew someone so light on his feet could weigh so much!" David griped as they settled him into the bench. "Come on, Colby!" He slapped Colby on the face anxiously.

"Cryptoscopophilia," Colby murmured.

"What?" Don looked at David in stunned surprise.

David slapped Colby again.

"You don't have to be quite so enthusiastic about slapping me, David," Colby said crossly, shaking his head to clear the haze.

"What the heck is crypto.. um.. whatever?" Don asked in amusement. Colby just didn't seem like the kind of guy who would have a word like that in his vocabulary.

Colby sighed, "Cryptoscopophilia is the urge to look through the windows of homes you walk past."

"O-kay!" Don drew out the first syllable, laughing. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really," Colby gave him a sour look, "It's just one of Keeley's vocabulary words. They were doing phobias last week and she wanted an extra special long word. I looked it up for her."

"Learned something new for your eight year old, did you?" David was grinning, "Did you take her out for a walk and demonstrate? See anything interesting?" He laughed at the glare Colby sent his way. "What's with the Ferris Wheel, man? You passed out. Like a girl!"

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't quit," Colby muttered darkly. He sighed at the expectant looks on both men's faces. "I got stuck on one for several hours when I was about six, okay? And it was after my mother told me not to get on it or she'd leave me behind. I just have issues with the Ferris Wheel."

The two men looked at Colby while they struggled to contain their mirth. Their glances met, and they burst into laughter at a very chagrined Colby, who muttered dire threats of revenge.

"I can't wait to tell Hannah," David spluttered.

Colby shook his head in resignation, it was going to be all over the FBI before morning. "She knows." He grinned at David's startled look, "Don't look so surprised. If there's anything she doesn't know about me, it's only because it hasn't come up. Just makes life easier that way."

Don snickered, "Well, that's what you get for being a show-off." His eyes gleamed, he looked forward to bringing it up whenever Colby got too enthusiastic playing devil's advocate.

And Colby knew it.


End file.
